


Let's Go

by Mertens



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: AU probably, Adventure, Friendship, Gen, but not entirely serious either, how do you tag a 400 word story without basically writing the story in the tags, sanic - Freeform, totally not a trollfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertens/pseuds/Mertens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as he first met him, Tails knew he would follow him as long he could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go

It has started a day like any other, though every day after would never be the same. Tails had first seen him as a mere glimpse on the horizon, singing and blue. Every so often Tails would look out again, amazed at how fast the newcomer was approaching. It was late into the afternoon when he finally made it to the soda shop where Tails was loitering. Tails was shocked. Usually, the people he could see on the horizon line didn't make it to the soda shop until the next day. There was something mysterious about this newcomer. 

"I'd like a grape soda." the blue fellow said. 

"I don't work here." Tails said. 

"I didn't ask you that, did I?"

Tails brought him a grape soda. 

He drank it in one gulp and flicked a coin in Tail's direction. 

"Thanks kid."

He looked out to the next horizon. 

"Well, I should get going."

"Wait! Where are you headed?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Oh, anywhere. All I know is, I gotta get there fast."

"Can I go with you?"

"Sure thing lil bro. If you can keep up. Let's go!" he winked as he hit the road. 

Tails followed. 

Tails followed Sonic for a long time. Soon he couldn't remember what life was like before, a vague slowness compared to his life now. But he would never trade these adventures for anything else - high octane zaniness on the open road with that beautiful blue biped. He wasn't sure if Sonic even knew his name, but when he smiled at him the light Tails felt inside could have rivaled a thousand chaos emeralds. 

They were glints on the horizon. By midday, they were on the outskirts of the other side of town. They stopped at a soda shop. 

"Two grape sodas." Tails said, sunglasses covering half his face. 

"I saw you boys earlier." the shopkeeper pointed to the hills near the skyline. "You both go mighty fast."

Sonic said nothing and drank his soda. Tails nodded. 

"Mighty fast indeed. How long you think you can keep that up for?" 

Tails paused as he considered the man's words. 

"Until we can't keep up anymore." he answered. 

"Fair enough." the man shrugged. 

Sonic threw two coins down on the table. He mentioned with head for Tails to follow. 

And they were off. Off on another adventure, headed nowhere in particular, but headed there at the highest velocity possible.


End file.
